Broken Children
by Xeelia
Summary: Spike is broken, Dawn is broken, can Angel really help these broken children? some slash later on
1. Chapter 1

Broken Children

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Angel/Spike/Dawn

Disclaimer: **No characters are mine!!**

Summery: Dawn is broken, Spike is broken, can Angel really fix these lost children?

Spike was a broken vampire. The woman of his love and obsession was no more, died in the stead of her baby sister. She had given the girl to him in her death. Left a note in her room before they left, Dawn was to be Spike's responsibility. Spike didn't know what to do.

The first few weeks went OK. They cried and moped and he made sure they both ate. She would pout cutely and say she wasn't hungry just like Dru had when she was weak, so, just as he had with Dru, he would pout right back and say, "Eat for me luv?" So she would, but unlike Dru, Dawn would turn it around on him so that he would eat.

Eventually it became clear that the Scoobies were drifting away. Willow was holding off the nasties with the new Slayer. Giles had returned to England taking a very broken Xander with him. Anya had died in the battle and Tara had taken over the Magic Box. They rarely even talked to the vampire and his charge any more; they didn't know what to say.

Spike began to realize that he and his Sweet Bit were eating less and sleeping more. It worried him but he wasn't sure what to do about it. They would curl around each other and cry themselves to sleep, they both wanted to get better but they didn't know how and so simply clung to one another. It was during one of these clingy slumbers that Angel showed up.

He walked into the Summers' living room and shuddered. He had never felt sorrow quite so deep. He found Spike and Dawn in her room on the floor so curled into one another. They were so close he wasn't sure whose body was were. At any other time he would have been aghast but he knew better than to think that with this much sorrow coming from his boy that he was doing anything unsavory with the girl.

He simply began to stroke both of their heads until they woke slowly.

"A-angel?" Dawn stammered out of sleep. Angel noticed she clutched Spike even tighter.

Spike shuddered when he realized it was Angel petting his head. He quickly pulled Dawn as so close her eyes watered. Angel noticed even though Dawn was obviously in pain she wouldn't let Spike know that.

"Spike, you're crushing her." Angel gently stroked Spike's hair. Spike realized that he was in fact hurting her and released her.

"Bit, baby, I'm sorry. My poor princess." Spike's full attention was now on Dawn. He gently wiped the tears away and smoothed her hair before giving her a barrage of kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "Never hurt my baby girl, yeah?"

Dawn just smiled a tiny smile for him and said, "You never hurt me Spike, you take care of me."

Angel watched the exchange sadly. These two were lost children. Neither having anyone besides the other for too long, until now.

"Spike, you and Dawn are coming to LA. You are staying with me, I'll take care of you."

"Why?" was all Spike could say.

"Because you're my boy William, and she was Buffy's, you're both mine now and I take care of what's mine." Angel smiled down at them.

"You're not taking 'er away!" Spike was suddenly standing over Dawn and growling at his Sire. "She's mine, Slayer gave 'er to me!! You'll break 'er!!" Spike was almost hysterical.

Dawn scooted behind Spike before standing up and looking with huge worried eyes at Angel. "I won't leave him!!" Angel chuckled at the little growl she made, though he wasn't even sure she knew she had done it.

"Not taking one without the other, children. But make no mistake you are BOTH coming with me. You are falling apart here, you need someone to take care of you. I won't hurt either of you, now go get packed." Angel made sure that they both heard the dark deep tone in his voice. It was a control trick he had learned from The Master himself.

Wordlessly both Spike and Dawn gathered the important things to them and the clothes they wanted to take. It was clear that they had both been living out of Dawn's room. There were empty blood bags in a corner along with teen magazines, an ashtray with both cigarette butts and bubble gum in on the dresser, it was all so sad it was almost funny.

He got them into the car and out of Sunnydale as quickly as he could. With Buffy's death Angel had made a decision, family would come first. Spike and Dawn were all he had left. He dreaded telling Spike that Dru had been staked. Soul or not, Angel knew he was Angelus, he may feel bad for the evil he had done but he was still a possessive bastard who wanted his family by his side. He wanted what was his.

He led Spike and Dawn to his room. "I don't want either of you alone, you will both stay here." He turned and left the room.

Spike bit his lip. This wasn't right for his Bit. She was supposed to be in the sun and giggling, not about to enter a world more warped than any of the Scoobies could imagine. But as Dawn clung to him he realized how much a part of him she already was. He wouldn't be letting her go, and when he really looked at her he could see that the sun and the giggles of the past were not something she welcomed now. She was his. She was Family. She would be Aurelius.

Angel walked back into the room to find Spike and Dawn standing right where he had left them. "You two need showers."

Spike led Dawn to the bathroom and, as Angel watched, undressed her. Angel was shocked to see the familiarity and the lack of modesty but mostly he was shocked about the bruises that covered her. None were from a hit but rather they were from the tight embraces the two shared. Dawn stood perfectly still as Spike ran the water for her shower. Once Spike had the temperature right he removed her underwear and Dawn stepped into the shower.

"She's fragile." Spike looked at Angel as he spoke. "She needs to be babied. Precious girl she is."

"Very precious William. We'll take care of her, keep her safe. I will keep both of you safe." Angel met his Childe's eyes.

"You left us, me 'n Dru. I took care of Dru really good though Da. Then she left, told me the Slayer was dancin' 'round my head. Wasn't till then though, think maybe she tricked me yeah? Failed with my Sweet Bit though, couldn't stop that bastard from cuttin' 'er, makin' my baby bleed. Slayer saved 'er though, she saved the whole bloody world, she did. Broke Bit though, can't make her stop cryin'. Take care of her though, make sure she eats. Just nibbles though my Nibblet, never bites only nibbles." Spike's broken heart was obvious. "Slayer left 'er, died on me, my fault, should have saved Bit from getting' cut. Wasn't good enough Da, never was, was I?"

"You listen to me William, this is that Hellgod's fault NOT yours! You tried. Buffy had a death wish; I knew that the last time I saw her. It isn't your fault she is dead. As for your girl in there, she doesn't blame you, just like you don't blame her, but you are both blaming yourselves. You want to help her then you have to believe me and trust me William. I have learned my lesson boy, nothing is more important than you and her to me. Family is everything in this world, and you and Dawn are all that is left. Dru's gone too Spike, she stole the wrong girl's boyfriend." Angel stroked Spike's hair as he spoke. "I'm getting that chip out of your head."

"Why Sire?" Spike was confused.

"Because I trust you Will, you're my boy, and I will punish you if you betray that trust and you know it." Angel growled lightly.

Spike gave him a small, but genuine, smile. Then he bolted to the bathroom. Angel followed quickly. Spike pulled back the shower curtain to reveal Dawn staring blindly at the wall as if in a trance. Soap and shampoo being beaten off by the water and it is running in her unblinking eyes. Spike, having dropped his duster on the way in, gently tilted her head back and wiped her eyes with a clean wash clothe. "Bit, come back to me baby, don't wander away now, need you…" Spike's voice was almost a whine but it did the trick and Dawn snapped out of her daze and finished rinsing off.

"Sorry Spike, I just got scared, you were so far away…" The two vampires both smell her fear and can see she is about to cry but she fights it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander."

"No worries luv, never far from my girl, promised didn't I? Now come on, let Angel dry you off Bit so good ole Spike can take a shower yeah?" Spike knew she needed someone with her and he knew he needed a shower. He also knew Angel wouldn't take his girl away. It never crossed his mind that neither of them should be undressing or dressing or seeing Bit naked, she belongs to him, well to them now. For this to work he had to do something he hadn't done in ages, he had to trust Angel/Angelus/Liam completely.

Dawn for her part trusted Spike and so walked over to Angel while Spike striped for his shower. She had seen him naked before, they dropped modesty a while back, but it has never been sexual merely comfortable. Angel wrapped her in a large white towel and led her to the bedroom.

She held completely still as Angel gently wiped every drop of moisture from her body. He wrapped her hair before slipping her underwear and then nightgown on her. Then he released her hair and slowly dried it.

"Why are you helping us? No one else wanted to be around us." Dawn's question didn't completely surprise Angel but it hurt him to know that he is right, the Scoobies abandoned her as well as his Childe.

"Because you need it, because Spike is my only family left and you are his, making you my family too, family means we need to stick together. It took your sister's and mother's deaths for me to see that. You are safe here, Spike and I will NOT let anyone harm you." Angel's words came out a bit more forceful than he would have liked but Dawn's suddenly calm demeanor show him that they worked. "I'm taking Spike tomorrow to have his chip removed, I can't let you come but if you like I can make sure you sleep through the time we are gone."

Dawn knew what he meant, he could drain enough blood from her to knock her out for a while. He did that once before when he lost his soul. Spike had bitten her too, more recently to mark her as his. It didn't hurt much and she would rather not sit and worry. She looked up to see Spike standing in the doorway. He nodded his head.

"OK" She replied and crawled up to the head of the bed. She sat cross legged waiting for Spike.

After drying off and changing into sweat pants Spike looked to his Sire. Angel changed into silk pajama bottoms, feeling no need to hide his body from Dawn either.

"Who is sleeping in the middle?" Dawn's voice broke the eye lock the two vamps had on one another. Both turned and told her the same thing. "You."

With that Dawn smiled a tiny smile and cuddled under the covers. Angel lay on her left and Spike on her right. Spike turned her so her back was facing him and spooned her, making sure to keep a tight grip on her waist. Angel lay facing her and wrapped his arm around both bodies sharing his bed. Dawn felt secure and safe and fell quickly into a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Children 2

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Angel/Spike/Dawn

Rating: PG-13 this chapter NC-17 later chapters

Disclaimer: **No characters are mine!!**

Summery: Dawn is broken, Spike is broken, can Angel really fix these lost children?

_After drying off and changing into sweat pants Spike looked to his Sire. Angel changed into silk pajama bottoms, feeling no need to hide his body from Dawn either. _

"_Who is sleeping in the middle?" Dawn's voice broke the eye lock the two vamps had on one another. Both turned and told her the same thing. "You."_

_With that Dawn smiled a tiny smile and cuddled under the covers. Angel lay on her left and Spike on her right. Spike turned her so her back was facing him and spooned her, making sure to keep a tight grip on her waist. Angel lay facing her and wrapped his arm around both bodies sharing his bed. Dawn felt secure and safe and fell quickly into a sleep._

Both vampires woke to a high pitch scream coming from Dawn. She was still nestled between them but was screaming for Spike.

"Shhh Bit 'm here. Baby you gotta wake up."

"S-spike, oh god I'm sorry! I had that dream again!!" Dawn was in tears.

"'m not going anywhere Bit, I promised. Not gonna leave ya baby, never ever." Spike continued to coo to her until she fell asleep. Angel watched as Spike unconsciously wrapped his body around Dawn's like a protective cocoon and fell back to sleep.

"My poor little ones, don't you worry, I will take care of you." Angel kissed them both on the forehead before returning to his own slumber.

Twenty minutes later Spike was screaming. He was calling for Dawn.

"Spike, Spike, I'm here! Please Spike wake up I'm here!" Dawn used one hand to comb through Spike's hair while the other one clutched him tightly. Spike's eyes opened but to Angel's horror they were gold. Before Angel could think of what was happening Spike totally vamped. Dawn didn't react at all it seemed though. She continued to coo to him until suddenly Spike bit her neck. Angel went to remove Spike forcibly when the younger vamp simply pulled back and fell back to sleep holding Dawn tighter than before.

"Dawn are you alright?" Angel asked Dawn.

Dawn yawned before answering. "Yes it happens about once a week. It doesn't hurt and he doesn't drink, it's just a link." With that the teen fell back to sleep.

Angel smiled slightly at her innocence. He knew what it was and though she was right it was a link it was also so much more.

The next day Spike and Dawn woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and O-neg. They both scrambled up to get dressed. Dawn dressed herself in long flowing skirt Tara had given her and long sleeved black t-shirt. Spike wore his normal all black ensemble.

They walked down stairs to the kitchen with their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Neither had thought of the fact that Angel had employees who might be there too.

As they approached the kitchen they could hear Cordelia's voice. "Angel you can't just take him in! I understand you bringing Dawn here but Spike?!? He is evil and an ass!! You aren't thinking clearly."

"It is actually none of your business Cordelia. This is a Family matter." Angel's voice held a bit of Angelus in it but she didn't seem to have picked up on it.

"Oh you mean like Penn, or like the last time Spike was here?"

"Didn't I already fire you Cordelia? Why are you here?" Angel was trying hard not to hurt her. She was his friend and he did care for her but she didn't understand.

"Because I am worried about you!" the ex-cheerleader screeched.

"Should we leave you two alone?" Asked Dawn as she and Spike entered the kitchen.

"No Princess, Cordy was just leaving." Only Spike heard the low, "One way or another."

Spike kept in physical contact with Dawn as they made their way to the food Angel had laid out for them. Cordelia tried to grab Dawn away from him and instantly he was in gameface and growling while Dawn was scowling.

"Don't touch me, I don't like it." Dawn glared daggers that the ex-cheerleader. "We have all the help we need. We don't need you."

"Dawnie you don't understand! Spike might seem nice, but it is only because of that chip!! HE's evil and Angel has lost his friggin' mind!" Cordelia was exasperated, she just knew she needed to get the kid out of there. "Social Services won't let you stay with them anyway! Hello! Vampires!"

"You actually think that anyone can take me away if I don't want to go? Angel and Spike will protect me, they won't let those fucks take me away!" Dawn was in tears now and turned to bury her face in Spike's chest.

Angel on the other hand was enraged. "Leave now Cordelia, before I do something you won't have a chance to regret."

"Fine but I will be back, with help!" Cordelia turned to leave but Dawn jumped on her back knocking her to the ground and began hitting her.

Angel scooped the girl up and looked pointedly at Cordelia. "If you do there will be more than a pissed off teen to deal with, remember that."

Cordelia left as quickly as she could.

After calming Dawn the three sat down to actually eat. Once breakfast was finished Dawn got antsy. "So um, when are you two leaving? I don't wanna be all alone, what if she comes back?"

"Don't worry princess, you won't even notice we left and my room is secured magically, no one will find you there except me and Spike." Angel petted her hair as he spoke.

"OK." Dawn smiled and went to sit in Spike's lap.

"I do have a question for you two. Why can Spike bite you and sqeeze you until he causes bruises without the chip going off?"

"'Cause he isn't trying to hurt me. It only works when he plans on hurting someone."

"I see, would it be easier for you two if Spike made you sleepy princess?" Angel's calm words washed over Dawn and she smiled.

"Yes."

"OK, well we should get going soon so let's go up to my room." Angel led them to his room and watched as Spike morphed. He sensed no fear from Dawn, only trust as Spike sung his fangs into her neck. It was only moments and it was over. Dawn was sound asleep.

"Well Will, we need to go now and seeing as you just fed on the rarest blood on earth I think that the removal should go just fine."

"Sire? Will she be alright?" The spooked look in Spike's eyes made Angel curse the Scoobies as well as Glory and even Buffy for the harm that had befallen both Spike and Dawn.

"Yes, I will **not** let anything happen to her or to you, never again, I promise you that." The grim tone in Angle's voice put Spike's fears at ease.

The two vampires left by sewer to have the government behavioral chip removed while Dawn slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Children 3

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Angel/Spike/Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: **No characters are mine!!**

Summery: Spike gets his chip out and Angel reconnects with him.

Spike was nervous, Angel could tell just by looking at him. The drugged blood started to work though and Spike relaxed. The operation took only a half an hour and the recoop time was about the same, thanks to the blood he had gotten from Dawn.

Two hours after they left Spike and Angel arrived back at the Hyperion. Spike dashed up the stairs immediately to check on Dawn while Angel ordered food for her. When Spike walked into the room Dawn was still asleep. As he was checking on her Angel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Spike's chest. "The little one is fine William."

Spike smiled and leaned back onto his Sire. He realized now that Angel had had the chip removed to allow Spike the feeling of being whole again, unfortunately there was nothing similar they could do for his Bit.

"When will you tell her you claimed her Spike?" Angel's voice was stern.

"She knows. She knew before I did it. She said she didn't belong to anyone any more now that Bu…her sister is gone. So I gave her someone to belong to, Family. She's all we have Angel, she has to be OK." The pain was obvious in Spike's voice.

"She will be Spike, we will take care of her, and she and I will take care of you." Angel turned Spike in his arms and kissed him passionately. "We will be a Family, Will. We won't let her be alone."

Angel caressed Spike's cheek and gazed into his Childe's eyes before kissing him again. He could feel his boy relaxing into the kiss and grabbed the back of Spike's head with one hand. "We need a shower." He smirked.

Angel slowly undressed Spike before stripping his own clothes off. Once both vampires were naked Angel gathered Spike close and kissed him once again while cupping the younger vamp's ass. He led them to the shower like that.

The water was hot, hotter than a human would have found comfortable. Angel felt his boy hardening and smiled. "It's been a long time Will, you gonna open up nice and wide for me?"

Spike smirked. God he loved his Sire. He turned and faced the wall while spreading his legs a far as he could.

Angel smiled as he slipped a greased finger into Spike's tight hole. Damn he had missed this, missed his boy. The first finger was quickly joined by a second. Angel could feel Spike stretching open and his dick bobbed. He murmured naughtily in Spike's ear as he opened him up. "Gonna take you like old times Will. Be my good boy and open on up for me."

Angel knew Spike wasn't stretched quite enough for his entry to not cause pain, but a little pain was good and he needed to hurt his boy for being away fro so long. He thrust in while holding Spike's ass cheeks wide open. Spike gasped and growled slightly but made no move to rebuke his Sire, he simply held still as Angel fully sheathed himself.

Angel didn't move at first, he was reveling in the tightness that was Spike's ass, but then he reached around and gripped Spike's rock hard cock and began thrusting in and out. "You like that m'boy? Gonna cum for Daddy?" He whispered harshly.

"God yes Sire! Fill me up, take me like the bad boy I am!" Spike panted out as Angel thrust harder. "I wanna cum Daddy!"

"That's it Will, cum for Daddy." Angel had barely finished the words and Spike came hard, painting the shower wall with his seamen. Angel only managed a few more thrusts before he spilt himself deep within Spike in a cold gush.

It took the two vampires no time to clean up and get dressed but when they walked into the bedroom the found Dawn sitting on the bed rocking back and forth. They were both instantly by her side.

"Shhhh Bit. It's OK, Spike's here." Spike whispered to her and she looked up.

"I thought you were gone, all gone, both of you!" She burst into tears.

"You're Family Dawn, we will never leave you, ever." Angel spoke with a calming tone and he and Spike enveloped the girl into a loving hug. "Now come on the delivery guy will be here soon with pizza."

"Pizza with anchovies?" Dawn looked up as she spoke.

"Of course! Can't have our girl deprived of her little fishes now can we?" Angel smirked and led his family down stairs for dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Children 4

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Angel/Spike/Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: **No characters are mine!!**

Summery: A rescue team comes for Dawn and Willow does something very very bad.

Dawn was finishing her last slice of pizza when the doors of the Hyperion burst open and seven very angry people stormed in; Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Xander, Willow, and Giles.

Both vampires quickly moved in front of Dawn. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Angel in a controlled voice.

"We are here for Dawn, Deadboy! Now hand her over before we stake you both!" Xander bellowed.

To everyone's surprise Dawn spoke before anyone else could. "NO! If you make me leave I will kill myself! None of you even really care! You just don't want the Slayer's sister with the vampires, you don't care about me!" She pushed past the two shocked vampires. "Spike has taken care of me since my sister jumped in my place, you haven't! Angel brought us here and made us, made me, feel taken care of again, YOU people didn't!"

The venom in the girl's words shocked even Cordelia, who was well known for her venomous words. It didn't matter though, they had made up their minds, Dawn was coming with them.

"Dawnie you are far too young to understand." Giles and Wesley said almost in synch. They looked at one another and Wes motioned for Giles to finish. "These two no nothing of caring for a human, much less one so very young. You will come with us and do as you are told."

"We aren't the ones who ignored and handed off the girl, you are. She made her choice." There was a finality in Angel's words that should have frightened the stupid humans trying to "save" Dawn; unfortunately none of them seemed to catch on.

"Besides, Whelp, you know damn well that **Buffy** wanted **Me** to take care of Little Bit. She left you all a letter, she told you!" Spike growled. "If you're so bloody concerned why is that all of you left her alone? Left her crying for weeks? She's **MINE!**"

That is when all hell broke loose.

Xander fired his crossbow at Angel at the same time Cordelia fired hers at Spike. Both Master vampires caught the darts aimed at their hearts, snapping them, and charged. Dawn grabbed a small dagger and huddled against the wall. One quick punch from Spike and Xander was knocked out. Angel back handed Cordelia into the wall. Willow's eyes turned black but before the first spell could fall from her lips Dawn charged her and knocked her down.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Dawn screamed as she punched Willow. "I hate you all! Just leave me alone!!" Gunn, Fred, Giles, and Wesley fell back. They didn't know what to do. It was obvious that the girl was quite content to stay here, unlike what Cordelia had said.

Willow pushed Dawn away. "It's your fault Buffy's dead! She should have just shoved you off the edge you little bitch!"

No one saw the movement as Spike went from the opposite side of the room to where Willow and Dawn were. They all stood in shock as Spike sunk his fangs into the witch and drained her close to the point of death. "No one talks to my girl like that again or they die, period." He dropped Willow to the floor.

The rest of the group looked on in awe as Dawn wrapped her arms around the still vamped Spike. Angel moved to stand with them. "You all can leave now or you can die, I honestly don't care which any more. Dawn is all that is important and you will not be allowed to hurt her ever again."

Xander crept closer and grabbed Willow's still, but breathing, form. He ran from the building to his car with her, probably to take her to the hospital.

The rest of the group looked in shock at the two vampires and the human girl before turning and leaving, dragging a still complaining Cordelia with them.

"'m thinking we should prolly get the hell outta Dodge Sire, those white hats won't stop tryin' to grab Bit." As Spike spoke he dropped his gameface and stroked Dawn's hair.

"I'll make the arrangements Spike, you and Dawn pick the place."

"Can we go to New York? I have always wanted to go there." Dawn's voice was soft and meek and it pissed Angel off that the spunky girl was reduced to this.

"Whatta ya think Will?" Angel turned to look Spike in the eye to make sure that this was a Family discussion and he had better not lie.

"Honestly don't matter t'me. I got my Bit and I got you, anythin' else's icing." Spike smirked.

"New York it is then!" Angel headed to the office. "You two try to get some rest, after those yahoos' bullshit you need it."

Dawn and Spike didn't really feel like resting though and began to play cards. Spike was teaching Dawn how to stack the deck in her favor when they both heard Angel scream.

Spike was much faster than Dawn at reaching Angel and he didn't quite know what was going on when he saw his Sire writhing on the ground. There didn't seem to be any reason for it.

"Maybe Willow is getting revenge for Angel sticking up for me." Dawn said quietly. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched Angel's seemingly painful movements.

Suddenly Angel's body glowed bright white and he stilled. Dawn kneeled next to him and put her hand on his cheek. Angel opened his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill that witch," He growled and sat up. "though she did free me completely, suppose I should thank her for that." He smirked.

Dawn still kneeled next to him. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously for a moment. "Angelus?"

"No worries Little One, what I said before had nothing to do with having or lacking a soul, you are Family and safe." Angelus ran his hand gently through her long hair. "The witch didn't plan for that though, she expects me to kill you. She wants you dead and therefore she can not be allowed to live."

Spike looked in shock and fear at his Sire. Angelus was slightly insane last time he had emerged from his souled prison.

"No worries boy, the soul had begun to side more with me anyway, eased the change. Now, you want to finish off the witch or shall I? One of us needs to make sure our little Princess is safe." Angelus smirked.

"If it's all the same with you Sire I'd prefer to do it. Bitch shoulda died here." Spike looked down for a second.

"OK then you kill the witch and me and Dawn will start packing, meet us the docks after you've finished her off." Angelus stood and helped Dawn to her feet. "I won't let anything or anyone harm the Little One William."

"I know Sire." With that Spike was gone.

Angelus chuckled. "OK Dawnie, let's get some ice cream then head upstairs to pack."

"I didn't think you liked ice cream." Dawn spoke softly.

Angelus growled lightly. "I do like some ice cream and you have no reason to be so meek, we won't harm you and we won't let anyone else harm you either."

Dawn was following Angelus but stopped and gasped. Angelus turned around confused.

"Angelus you have to after Spike! Willow was working with the new Slayer in Sunnydale, she may have called her. Spike might be able to take the Slayer but not with Willow and Xander helping her. Well, Xander not so much but definitely Willow." Dawn's eyes were huge and tears had already started to fall.

Angelus was torn; he had given his word the girl would be protected but his Childe was walking into a potential trap. He was saved from making the decision by a tall slim girl busting down the door. The Slayer had come for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken Children (5/?)

Author: Xeelia

Pairing: Angelus/Spike/Dawn

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: **No characters are mine!!**

Summery: Spike goes to take care of the Willow situation while Angelus deals with the new Slayer and an old friend shows up.

*NOTE* I want to thank **darkinnocent** for being such a great beta! This chapter wouldn't be half as well written without her help.

Spike sped towards the closest hospital, his rage fueling him. Without the chip, he had no problem draining the few security guards who tried to interrogate him on the way to Willow's room. As he approached, he heard Giles and Xander berating the witch for her cruel attack against Dawn. Spike smirked; the watcher and the whelp had no idea that Angel no longer had his soul.

Giles was pacing and cleaning his glasses. "Xander and I are leaving immediately for England. This business with Dawn is done. Buffy trusted her to Spike and it is obvious, despite what Miss Chase said, that Dawn wants to be with him and Angel. I do believe that we should be cautious and check up on Dawn but she has made it abundantly clear she has no wish to leave them. Angel is perfectly capable of taking care of Dawn and in her fragile state, I think it would be unwise for us to take her away without cause."

"How could you say that, Wills? What were you thinking? Dawnie had to watch- she had to see her sister **die**, Willow. It's not Dawn's fault. _She_ made her own decision. _She _chose to jump. Do you honestly think Dawn just stood there and let her go? How could you say something so cruel?!" Xander was shaking with anger. "I trusted you and Cordy, you know that? And the only fucking person who has been straight with me is Spike! You have no idea how much it hurts that my _friends_ lied and the evil undead told me the truth. Because I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around."

Willow refused to back down. "What's the matter with you two? I didn't mean to hurt Dawnie! Buffy wouldn't have wanted Dawn dragged from home by the two most bloodthirsty vampires in history!"

"Buffy trusted both of them and while I do not agree with her logic it was her choice to bequeath Dawn's care to Spike. If we truly trusted Buffy we need to trust her choices, especially when it comes to the care of **her** sister. We cannot, no matter how much we wish to, defy her wishes and at the same time say we honor her memory. As for Dawn causing Buffy's death, I must say honestly that without Dawn Buffy very well may have given into the Slayer death wish far sooner. I understand your frustration and anger Willow, but the child is in no way to blame. In the end Buffy chose death."

Giles turned to speak to Xander. "We need to go, our plane leaves shortly and we still have to get through security and all." He turned back to Willow. "You are more than welcome to come to England and stay with us, my dear. I may not agree with your actions but I do understand them."

Willow's only response was to look away from them. Giles lowered his head. "If you ever change your mind the offer is always open."

"I hope you realize how majorly you messed up tonight Wills, I really do." Xander left the room followed by Giles. Both men hung their heads low.

Spike waited until he knew the two men were gone from the hospital and crept into the Willow's room. Cocking his head, he monitored her heartbeat and breathing. He nodded in satisfaction; she was asleep.

Spike smirked when spied a roll of medical tape lying on the side table. Quickly covering her mouth and binding her arms to the bed with it, the poor witch didn't even wake.

He then began to search the cupboards in the room for fun tools he could use to torment the bitch that had upset his Little Bit. He found a scalpel, alcohol, some semi-stiff tubing, some surgical glue, and a few needles. Oh, the fun he was planning.

He walked back over to the bed, dripped the surgery glue on her mouth, and slowly ripped the nightgown Willow was wearing from her body. She fidgeted but didn't awaken. Grinning like a jackal, Spike pushed one of the needles into the tender flesh of her upper breast.

Willow wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that a sharp pain had woken her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the bleached vampire smirking down at her with a scalpel in his hand.

"This for upsetting my girl," he growled as he began to slice into her, writing his name in her flesh.

His eyes flicked between crystal blue and honey gold while he tormented her. She tried to scream for help but only succeeded in making Spike chuckle at her agony. Too soon it was over and the witch's broken form lay on the bed. Spike drained the near dead girl, her blood bubbling with power. It was a good night.

Being smarter than he had been in his youth, Spike gathered up the body and put it into a trash bag and placed that into a laundry bag. It didn't take the vampire much time to make sure the coast was clear and transport his bundle to Willie's where some old friends of his would make a meal of her remains.

****MEANWHILE AT THE HYPERION****

The Slayer stalked into the Hyperion with a smirk on her face. She wasn't as young as most Slayers when they were called, she looked about seventeen. Her dark hair was cut just below her shoulders.

"So you're the infamous Angelus? Hmm thought you'd be cuter." The Slayer bantered.

Not missing a beat, Angelus grinned back. "That's okay. I thought you'd be cuter. I mean… compared to Buffy and Faith…" Angelus eyed her up and down before shaking his head, "well, you're a disappointment. So what should I call you? Besides dead, I mean."

The Slayer snickered. "Not that it will matter because you'll be the one dead. But the name is Kennedy."

A chuckle came from the shadows. "What a shitty line. Did you write that yourself? 'Cause I am thinking that you should fire whoever writes your dialogue."

Dawn knew that voice. "Faith!" She called out.

Faith seemed to materialize out of the darkness. "No worries Lil' D, I told ya I'd find ya and take care of ya. I'll take care of Slayer McBitchy, you and Angelus get ready to go."

"Don't play too long Faith; we have a schedule to keep." Angelus smiled softly at Faith, completely confident in her ability to take care of the girl. Turning his back on the Slayer, he led Dawn up the stairs to pack.

"Let's get this party started!" Faith smirked.

Kennedy rushed Faith brandishing a silver dagger. Faith twirled out of the way gracefully and grabbed Kennedy's wrist. One quick jerk and the dagger fell from Kennedy's broken wrist. She kicked out and flipped over Faith landing a kick to her kidneys, but it didn't even faze the Dark Slayer. Faith turned and punched the younger slayer in the nose hard enough to cause white spots to partially blind the girl. Before Kennedy could recover, Faith had the dagger to her throat.

"Now that wasn't even fun!" Faith pouted. "I'd give you a more thorough beating but I have places to be." Kennedy's only warning was Faith's Cheshire smile before Faith dropped the dagger and swiftly snapped her neck.

When Angelus and Dawn came down moments later with three duffle bags, Faith was toying with her new dagger.

"Your stuff already on the boat, babe?" Angelus asked.

"Yeah. I'll head over there with Dawn. You go ahead and have a little snack before we leave." Faith winked and Dawn smiled.

She knew their little family was complete when Faith's arm slid around her shoulders and she felt at home.

Angelus nodded to Faith and threw one of the duffle bags to her. She caught it with one hand.

Angelus took Dawn by the shoulders and wagged his finger at her. "Behave for Faith. I will meet up with you two and Spike at the docks." Angelus switched to gameface and cut his thumb. He drew an "A" on Dawn's forehead with his blood. "Little extra protection never hurts."

Dawn made a goofy face at him before taking Faith's offered hand. Following Faith out of the building, she was surprised when the older girl led her to a black Mustang. Dawn watched with fascination as Faith hotwired it with ease. They slid into the stolen vehicle and headed to the docks.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Dawn murmured as they drove.

"After I heard about B's death, this monk guy came and told me the whole story 'bout you. He said that they hadn't realized that having two slayers would affect the spell. So you are actually part Buffy's sis and part mine. Angel helped spring me from jail; he knew Angelus was about to be freed. I guess they sort of joined forces for family. One we both didn't even know existed. It's been a while since I've been apart of a family and nothing is gonna keep us apart, any of us." Faith smiled a real smile at Dawn and she knew that by "any of us" Faith included the two vampires.

"I know my memories of you aren't real Faith but…I really missed you."

"Of course they're real Lil' D, they just weren't before." Faith smiled warmly at the girl. "I missed you too, kiddo. Your letters meant a lot to me and I figure taking care of you is more important than weavin' baskets and shit. None of us will ever be apart again Dawn, we are family now and that is everything to me."

Dawn smiled at her newly found big sister. "Nothin' can tear us apart!"

The girls parked and Faith got out and lit a cigarette. Dawn got out and sat on the hood of the car to wait for Angelus and Spike.

Suddenly a red Viper squealed to a stop close to them. Both girls giggled and said: "Spike!"

Spike hopped out of the Viper and scooped Dawn up in a hug. He gave Faith a quick smile and a nod. "You girls have any problems?"

Faith smirked. "Nah, the newest Slayer showed up tryin' to take out Angelus but I took care of her."

"Damn it! Coulda had myself my third Slayer." Spike pouted at Dawn. She just giggled and poked him in the ribs.

Moments later, Angelus showed up driving Angel's car.

"'k boys, boat's thata way!" Faith pointed the boat. "It aint much but the captain and crew were paid very well to make sure that the four of us make it to Mexico, from there we can go to New York if you still want to."

Angelus wrapped his arm around Faith and headed towards the boat.

Spike set his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "You OK Bit?"

Dawn looked up and him and saw the worry in his gorgeous eyes. Of course I am, I have family again." She smiled.

Spike, who had been worried about all of this, grabbed her around the waist and spun with her before giving her a very firm kiss. "That you do Princess, that you do." Dawn giggled as he carried her towards the boat.


End file.
